The Indiana Alzheimer's Center will be established on the facilities at Indiana University School of Medicine. It will comprise four cores: an Administrative Core, a Clinical Core, a Neuropathological Core and an Education and Information Transfer Core. The Director of the Center will be Dr. Bernardino Ghetti, (Professor of Pathology and Psychiatry, Associate Director of the Division of Neuropathology and Associate Director of the Neurobiology Program) and two Associate Directors will be Drs. Hugh C. Hendrie (Albert E. Sterne Professor and Chairman of Psychiatry) and Michael Conneally (Distinguished Professor of Medical and Molecular Genetics and Neurology). The Center will draw upon the strengths of the faculty of Indiana University School of Medicine and its associated schools in particular its existing multi-disciplinary programs, the graduate program in medical neurobiology and the Geriatric Education Center to develop its research and educational agenda. The Principal Investigators in this project have an established record in research in AD and related disorders and have a long collaborative history with each other. The core faculty have already excellent community relationships and teaching programs through the operation of the existing Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders Clinic with the co-operation of the ADRDA and other community agencies. These programs will be enhanced and in particular a carefully evaluated educational intervention program for long term facilities will be developed. A major emphasis of the Center will be to reach out to the Afro-American community of Indianapolis and to involve them in the educational, clinical and research aspects of the program. The Clinical Core will allow the development of a cohort of carefully diagnosed patients with AD and related dementias together with normal subjects to participate in the research studies. The Center will combine the two major current research themes of the investigators at Indiana University; the search for the genetic basis of AD and the search for other risk factors into one basic and clinical program.